Thawing the frozen heart
by Delta99er5
Summary: Elsa had grown cold and heartless and grew up all alone. everything was normal until a bunch of princesses and princes from a strange kingdom show Anna and Elsa's life including what Elsa has become AU:Evil Elsa Disclaimer: i own nothing Disney has the rights. REWRITTEN


**Here's the rewrite guys. Elsa is a bit less evil in this rewrite and remember that she is just pretending to be nice after the accident with Anna so that no one suspects her being evil. Just remember that all singing is in all caps.**

INT. castle of Arendelle- Dusk

18 year old Elsa was in her room at the castle of Arendelle for the past 10 years in a row since the accident with her hitting Anna in the head with her powers and being locked in her room with her father expecting her to master her powers by the time she is of age.

she was running her hands through her Platinum Blonde hair to pass the time and was smiling for hearing about the death of their parents until a large blue light enveloped her and the guards on duty while the same light also enveloped the rest of Arendelle and the dignitaries from the other countries(ex: France, Spanish, Irish and Weselton)

World of Dreamworks

The citizens of dreamworks (characters from Dreamworks movies)

Are busy preparing weapons of mass destruction in preparation for their upcoming war with their greatest rival. Disney. When suddenly the same blue light from Arendelle came and enveloped most of the citizens leaving the other citizens unknown of they're disappearance.

Disneyland Theater

The citizens of Arendelle, Dreamworks and the foreign dignitaries were placed softly on the ground while the Princesses were laid a few feet away they were curious and scared they were in a place they didn't know and were muttering to each other until they saw a large mouse wearing red shorts and yellow shoes and had large round ears "Hi there!" the mouse said the citizens of Arendelle were in shock that the mouse could talk while the people from Dreamworks growl at the sight of the leader of they're greatest enemy "don't worry I'm not here to harm you, my name is Mickey Mouse but you can call me Mickey" said the mouse named Mickey. "why are we here?" asked the duke of Weselton "we are here to watch the life of Princess Anna and Princess Elsa through a movie if you don't know what a movie is it is a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story" Mickey Replied "joining you will be other princesses with whom we. also showed their lives, come on out Princess Anna, Princess Elsa" Mickey continued both Princesses. went out of the shadows Anna was excited while Elsa was showing no emotions while the citizens of. Arendelle were surprised that they finally get to see their heir Princess since only the royal family and castle staff were able to see her "let's just get this over with" Elsa said suddenly two double doors appeared Mickey gestured for them to come inside

"Wait, were not taking orders from you" Jack Frost said with the other Dreamworks characters agreeing with him.

"It's either watch or be stuck here forever" Mickey replied.

The people from Dreamworks look around to see the only way out is the double doors. They groan before coming with Mickey.

After all the citizens entered the doors they saw many rows of chairs(like in the cinema) and a big screen on the wall on the front row were many other people seated.

"lets get on with the introductions" Mickey declared then a girl about 14 wearing a blue dress with a long yellow skirt and had short black hair stood up with a man about 18 the girl then spoke "I am Snow White and this is my Husband prince Ferdinand" Snow white said she then curtsied and sat down with her husband

Another pair then stood up a girl wearing a baby blue gown with strawberry – blonde hair and had her hair in a bun alongside her is a man about 23 the girl then spoke "I am Cinderella and this is prince charming my husband" Cinderella said she curtsied and sat down with her husband same with Snow White

The process was then repeated for a bunch of times until it was finally over. the order of introductions were:

Snow White

Cinderella

Aurora

Ariel

Belle

Jasmine

Pocahontas

Mulan

Tiana

Rapunzel

Merida

After Merida's introduction Mickey spoke up "okay Anna please introduce yourself and after you it's Elsa's turn" Mickey said "Hi! I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and I am very happy to meet you all" Anna said with her usual bubbly voice "your turn Elsa" Mickey said "I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle and it is interesting to meet other princesses" Elsa said a bit shy.

"okay Elsa you sit next to Rapunzel" Mickey ordered and Elsa obeyed Elsa was sitting between Prince Navine and Princess Rapunzel who both greeted her with a smile.

"Anna next to Flynn Rider" Mickey ordered to Anna she then sat down between Flynn Rider and Merida who she was excited to talk to until they heard Mickey speak " okay everyone else can choose" Mickey said before going out of the theater through a side door after everyone was seated the screen came to life.

**OPEN ON: ****ICE.**

**We're underwater looking up at it. A saw cuts through,**

**heading right for us.**

**EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS — DUSK**

**ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a**

**frozen lake. They SING.**

**ICE HARVESTERS**

**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**

**AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING,**

**THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**

**HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**

**The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.**

**STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**

**SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER.**

**SPLIT THE ICE APART!**

**AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART.**

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF, and his reindeer calf, SVEN,**

**share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.**

"Wow you're so young and you were already working" Anna says to Kristoff.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the**

**water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

Several characters chuckle at the two's attempt for the block of ice.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!**

**ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED.**

**A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They**

**fight it back.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN**

**STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN!**

**Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**

**AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING**

**The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**

**HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**

**CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.**

**In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single**

**block of ice out of the water.**

Some people chuckle at how long it took for him to get the block out.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**

**THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.**

**SPLIT THE ICE APART!**

**BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.**

**The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it**

**pulls away.**

**Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a**

**dinky little sled then head off.**

**We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the**

**sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the**

**snowline...and descend upon...**

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord.**

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY — NIGHT**

**ELSA sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA pops**

**up beside her.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.**

"Hey that's us in the movie!" Anna nearly shouts to everyone in excitement.

**Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**(grumbling)**

**Anna, go back to sleep.**

**Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.**

The guardians smile at them they are quite adorable just too bad that they're from Disney.

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(drama queen-ish)**

**I just can't. The sky's awake, so**

**I'm awake, so we have to play.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**...Go play by yourself.**

**Elsa shoves Anna off the bed.**

**Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets**

**an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's**

**eyelids.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(mischievously)**

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.**

**INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT**

**Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Come on, come on, come on, come on.**

**Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.**

"How are you two supposed to build a snowman if there's no snow" Cinderella asked.

"I don't remember" Anna replied leaving the answer to Elsa.

"You'll see" Elsa answered.

**INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

**The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Do the magic! Do the magic!**

"Magic?!" everyone shouts surprised.

**Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly**

**burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball.**

**Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out**

**and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching**

**flakes in her palms and mouth.**

Everyone gasps at Elsa's abilities.

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**This is amazing!**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Watch this!**

**Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice**

**suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna**

**slides off, laughing.**

**PLAY MONTAGE:**

**-Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman**

**together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**(goofy voice)**

**Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.**

**Anna jumps up and hugs him.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**I love you, Olaf.**

**-Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. REVEAL: Elsa is actually**

**propelling them across the ice floor with her magic.**

**-The girls slide down snowbanks together!**

**-Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.**

"Why do I not remember this" Anna whispers to herself.

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Catch me!**

**Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Gotcha!**

**Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(jumping faster)**

**Again! Again!**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**(struggling to keep up)**

**Slow down!**

**Elsa suddenly slips.**

**Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles**

**down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.**

Everyone gasps at the sight.

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**ANNA!**

**Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of**

**Anna's hair, where struck, turns white.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**MAMA! PAPA!**

**The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes.**

Almost immediately, Anna's memories came rushing through her head removing Grand Pabbie's magic on her

**The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight**

**of the room.**

**KING**

**Elsa, what have you done? This is**

**getting out of hand!**

**QUEEN**

**(seeing Anna)**

**Anna!**

**The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.**

**ELSA**

**It was an accident. I'm sorry,**

**Anna.**

**QUEEN**

**(about Anna)**

**She's ice cold.**

**KING**

**...I know where we have to go.**

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

**The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book**

**inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles**

**to a page with an ancient map.**

Everyone leans closer, worried for Anna.

**EXT. ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out**

**of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a**

**trail of ice behind them.**

**EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST — NIGHT**

**A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark**

**woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the**

**girls, leaving the wake of ice.**

**KRISTOFF**

**Ice?**

"I remember that night" Kristoff says reminiscing about his past.

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

**Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF**

**Faster, Sven!**

**EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — NIGHT**

**Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They**

**hide behind a rock and peek out.**

**Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds**

**the still unconscious Anna.**

**KING**

**Please, help. My daughter!**

**Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward**

**them. It looks as though they'll be crushed!**

**But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then**

**unfold, revealing bright faces.**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF**

**Trolls...?**

**The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.**

**BULDA**

**Shush. I'm trying to listen.**

**She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them**

**close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.**

**BULDA (CONT'D)**

**Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

**Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth.**

**They call him GRAND PABBIE. He approaches arthritically, but**

**determined. He nods respectfully to the king.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**Your Majesty.**

**(referring to Elsa)**

**Born with the powers or cursed?**

**KING**

**Born. And they're getting stronger.**

**Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She**

**does. He examines her.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**(about Anna)**

**You are lucky it wasn't her heart.**

**The heart is not so easily changed,**

**but the head can be persuaded.**

**KING**

**Do what you must.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**I recommend we remove all magic,**

**even memories of magic to be**

**safe... But don't worry, I'll**

**leave the fun.**

**Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's**

**head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand**

**Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary**

**memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their**

**nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the**

**girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in**

**her head.**

"So my memories were altered?" Anna says still confused.

**GRAND PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**She will be okay.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**But she won't remember I have**

**powers?**

**KING**

**It's for the best.**

**PABBIE**

**Listen to me, Elsa, your power will**

**only grow.**

**As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a**

**silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes.**

**PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**There is beauty in your magic...**

**But also great danger.**

**The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.**

**PABBIE (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**You must learn to control it.**

**In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human**

**figures to panic and attack Elsa.**

**PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**Fear will be your enemy.**

**Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King**

**wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.**

**KING**

**No. We'll protect her. She can**

**learn to control it. I'm sure.**

**Over the King's words we...**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**-The Arendelle castle gates shutting.**

**KING (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**Until then, we'll lock the gates.**

**We'll reduce the staff. We will**

**limit her contact with people and**

**keep her powers hidden from**

**everyone... including Anna.**

**-The castle shutters close.**

**-Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.**

**-Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new**

**room. Anna watches, confused and sad.**

"They just expected me to control my powers when I'm 21 without helping me at all. just making it worse" Elsa says angrily.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. CASTLE WINDOW — DAY**

**We look out on a gentle snowfall. Little Anna skips up to the**

**window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes**

**down the hall.**

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY**

**Anna knocks on Elsa's door and SINGS.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

**COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY.**

**Anna peeks under the door.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE.**

**COME OUT THE DOOR.**

**IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY.**

**-INT. ANNA'S ROOM — Anna plays with two dolls, gives up, sad.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES**

**AND NOW WE'RE NOT.**

**I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY.**

**-ELSA'S DOOR. Anna peeks through the key hole.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

**-Anna calls through the keyhole.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN.**

**YOUNG ELSA (O.S.)**

**Go away, Anna.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(heartbroken)**

**...OKAY BYE.**

**-BEHIND THE DOOR — DAY. Elsa sits at the window looking out,**

**longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill.**

**-LATER. The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.**

**KING**

**The gloves will help.**

**He pats her gloved hand.**

**KING (CONT'D)**

**See? You're good...**

**(starting their mantra)**

**Conceal it.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Don't feel it.**

**YOUNG ELSA & KING**

**Don't let it show.**

The guardians observe that Elsa was not raised right and her parents had made the wrong decision since she was locked away without help in getting her powers at all.

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY. Anna, now 9, knocks on**

**Elsa's door.**

**ANNA (9)**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

**-INT. HALLWAY — DAY. Alone, Anna rides a bicycle built for**

**two in the hall by standing on the back seat.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALL?**

**I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE...**

**-INT. PORTRAIT ROOM — DAY. Anna runs around the portrait**

**room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**I'VE STARTED TALKING TO**

**THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS.**

**Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the**

**painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**Hang in there, Joan.**

**-INT. EMPTY LIBRARY — DAY. Looks like no one's around.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY**

**ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS.**

**But then we find Anna, laying at the base of the grandfather**

**clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY.**

**Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK.**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — NIGHT. Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics.**

**The entire wall is frozen behind her.**

**ELSA (12)**

**It's getting stronger.**

**KING**

**Getting upset only makes it worse.**

**The King goes to hug her.**

**ELSA (12)**

**(To her parents)**

**No. Don't you see I want it to be this way.**

**He and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness.**

**-INT. LIBRARY — DAY. Anna, now a teenager, slides past Elsa's**

**room without stopping.**

**-INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS — DAY. Anna runs into the**

**room and throws herself into her parents' arms.**

**TEEN ANNA**

**See you in two weeks.**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa curtsies in front of her**

**parents, formally, not touching them.**

**TEEN ELSA**

**Do you have to go?**

**KING**

**You'll be fine, Elsa.**

**-EXT. DOCKS — DAY. The King and Queen leave on a ship.**

**-EXT. ROUGH SEAS — NIGHT. Lightning flashes. The sea rages in**

**a storm. The King and Queen's ship is lost in the waves.**

Everyone gasps and Anna was close to tears while Elsa was smiling evilly

**-INT. CASTLE — DAY. A portrait of the King and Queen is**

**covered in mourning cloth.**

**-EXT. CEMETERY — DAY. Anna looks small, standing before her**

**people, beside burial stones.**

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR. Anna, still in her mourning**

**clothes, approaches and knocks.**

**ANNA**

**(singing)**

**Elsa? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE**

**PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN**

**THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE**

**AND I'M TRYING TO**

**I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU.**

**PLEASE LET ME IN.**

**Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER.**

**IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.**

**WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?**

**(weak, internal)**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

**We move through the door...**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa is sitting on her bed. Combing one of her doll's hair. Looks at the door**

**And just scoff's at Anna's childish behaviour**

**Tell me if this was better than the first. If it is I'll continue. If it doesn't. well you get the point.**


End file.
